Chesa Baguio
100px Chesa 'Ches' Baguio is a famous model hailing from The Fearlippines, and The Daughter of The Bakunawa. Biography Personality Chesa is a curious, vivacious and elegant woman known for her great sense of charity and mindfulness, but also her well-known peculiar habits and rigid schedule that she sticks to no matter the circumstances, such as the fact that she wakes up at 6am every morning to complete a 6km swim like clockwork (which is what she credits for her onstage energy). Her almost unnatural calmness belies the fact that her species is actually known for their extremely bad tempers, and she has practiced mindfulness for years in order to overcome this as best she can. Appearance Chesa is a tall, silver and teal-scaled sea monster woman with glowing amber eyes and long cyan and peach-streaked hair. Her long tail forms the characteristic loop her species are known for and she sports wings on her hips, which despite being 'wings' are more fin-like in nature as they assist her with swimming as opposed to flying. History Chesa had been a renowned swimming champion for the entirety of her childhood, having had her start in her first primary school swimming carnival and going onto a national level before being approached by representatives for the Miss Spooky-Cute Fearlippines beauty pageant. Although apprehensive about entering at first, eventually she did and, with encouragement from her father, went onto win it and has been somewhat in the public eye ever since. Relationships Family Alfonzo Baguio is Chesa's father and only parent that is a part of her life. He is a fisherman who prefer to be alone at sea due to his temper and rather short nature when interacting with most people. He loves his daughter dearly and is very encouraging of her pursuits and proud of what she has achieved. Friends Chesa has many friends, but is hesitant considering any one of them a 'best friend' as she doesn't want to prioritise any of them over the others. Currently visting the Boo-S as a part of a large modelling campaign, she has become friends with fellow moon-loving monsterista model, Lunarbella Moonstreak. Romance Chesa has been on a few dates, but has yet to find the one, or someone she truly sparks with, although she's always wanted a family eventually. Enemies TBA Pet Mutya is Chesa's pet turtle, who her father scooped up in his fishing nets, slightly injuring her and giving her to his daughter to look after whilst she healed. After Mutya was healed, she didn't want to leave Chesa's side despite her numerous attempts to release her back into the wild, and they have been together ever since. Gallery HHHApril2.png|Shoe inspired by Cassandra Enchantress which Chesa is based upon. Trivia * 'Chesa' is a Filipino name meaning 'celestial', whilst 'Baguio' is an Ilocano surname meaning 'typhoon'. * Chesa's pet turtle, Mutya, is a reference to a version of the Bakunawa tale where the sea serpent has a sister in the form of a turtle. Category:Characters Category:Tess-Fabled Category:Females Category:High Heels from Hell Category:Bakunawa